


The Joys Of Parenthood

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Children, Cute Kids, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Kid Fic, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we there yet?<br/>Erik and the kids go on a drive. Erik gets a little frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys Of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random short fic I wrote at 1am so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please tell me if there are any or if there is anything you don't like! Enjoy!

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“What about now?” “What about now Daddy?”

“No.”

“Now?”

“No.”

“Now?” “Now?” “Now?”

“NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET LOOK OUT THE WINDOW WE ARE CLEARLY NOT THERE YET SO STOP ASKING I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARE THERE SO SHUT UP!” Erik seethed, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip of the steering wheel.

The children were so fucking annoying. He couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to drive them all the way to Charles' parents house in Westchester. Charles was already there, probably reading in his study or doing something relaxing while Erik was stuck with the stupid kids who would not shut of for one second and oh great now they were in a fucking traffic jam well this day was going brilliantly at least the kids had been quiet for a few seconds-

“Daddy?”

“WHAT?” Erik exploded, clutching the steering wheel harder, his hands going white.

“I need the toilet.”

Oh for fucks sake. He groaned, his head falling forwards to rest on the steering wheel. He let out a choked noise. The world was crashing and burning around him. He was being punished. He was going to die. He knew it. He was going to die surrounded by cars and stupid children and he was never going to see Charles again and never hug him and he was never going to see the fridge again. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes, his frustration and exhaustion overwhelming him.

“Daddy?” “Are you okay?” “What's wrong?”

He quickly sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffing and steeling himself again. He was not going to fucking cry in front of his children.

“I'm fine. I'm just a bit upset that this journey is taking so long.”

“We'll cheer you up!”

Shit. No. Please no.

“No really I'm fine-”

“Yay! We can cheer Daddy up! I think we should sing a song.” No. Please don't sing please don't sing. Erik scrunched his eyes up, praying they wouldn't sing.

“But what song?”

“Um...”

“Let it go!”

“No no no please don't-” He was cut off by the children's high pitched, out of tune singing. He flinched, the sound deafening him. He covered his ears with his hands, straining to cover up the horrible noises.

“NOW LET'S SING ANOTHER SONG!”

Fuck. This was going to be a long drive.

 

 

Two hours later, after they had got back into the car after stopping for lunch at a service station, Erik's phone rang. He picked it up, checking the caller ID before putting it to his ear, accepting the call.

“Charles?”

“Erik! I hoped to catch you!”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to ask a favour of you.” Erik sighed. He was going to have to get some sort of cake from some random bakery. He was certain.

“What is it?”

“Well, there's this really nice bakery a couple of hours from here, and I was wondering if you could get me some brownies. The kids will enjoy them too, they're not all for me.” He knew it.

“Sure.”

“Okay, It's called Logan's Bakery and I'm sending you the location now.” Erik looked down at his phone and opened the image Charles had sent him.

“Charles?! It's like 2 hours from here and it's not even close to our route!”

“Please, Erik! I really want them and I'll get you something nice too.”

“Are you pouting into the phone?”

“No.”

“Yes you are!” Erik just knew he pouted when he pleaded, his big blue eyes round and sad. Dammit. He should not have thought of that. It was his biggest weakness.

“Pleeeease.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Of course.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too. Bye!”

“Bye.” Erik put the phone down, hanging up. He put his head in his hands and rested it on the steering wheel. He groaned. Charles was so going to pay for that.

 

 

“DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?”

Erik slowly trudged up the path, his shoulders slumping and his eyes heavy. The drive had taken 7 hours with all the extra traffic and he was exhausted, pretty much dead on his feet. The children were as hyper as ever, singing one line of the song over and over again at the top of their voices because they couldn't remember any other lines. They ran ahead up the path, towards the mansion towering ahead of them, still singing absurdly loudly. Erik trailed slowly behind.

The front door suddenly opened, and Charles stepped out, looking much too comfortable and relaxed in his blue cardigan and trousers, a bright smile on his face. At that moment, Erik hated him. Just a bit. But he still loved him really. Just not then. As soon as they saw him, the children ran forwards to meet him as a superhuman speed.

“Dad!”

“Wanda! Pietro! Lorna!” Charles ran forwards to meet the children, crouching down and pulling them all into a tight hug. Wanda's voice was muffled by Charles' cardigan when she spoke.

“We missed you Dad! We couldn't see you for like a whole day!”

Charles laughed, a beautiful sound, and pulled away to look at his children.

“I missed you too darlings. But I bet you had fun with you Daddy though, didn't you?”

“Yes! He let us sing to cheer him up because he was upset that it was taking forever and we sang all the songs from Frozen and everything!” Charles looked up at Erik, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Is that so?” Erik just stared back at him.

“Yes.” He said, deadpan. “Didn't you miss me too?” He grumbled under his breath, his hands in his pockets. Charles laughed again, standing up and looking at Erik.

“Of course I did.” Charles looked down at his children again, and ushered them inside the huge mansion. When the door had closed behind them, he smirked and strolled up to Erik and turned, starting to walk beside him.

“Here are your brownies.” Erik handed him a large box, labelled 'Logan's Bakery'.  
“Thank you.” Charles smiled brightly and rested his head against Erik's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“So, did _you_ have fun with the children?” Erik looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before sighing loudly and slumping his shoulders down even more, staring at the ground.

“I'm never doing it again.”

 


End file.
